


Put a Little Love on Me

by happilyeverenjun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverenjun/pseuds/happilyeverenjun
Summary: Harry reflects back on what use to be.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Put a Little Love on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I update my prompts and that's because I'm currently in Univserity. I had also lost motivation to write. I was inspired to write a prompt after listening to Niall's new song.
> 
> I'm going to try to get back to updating. If you have any Niall centric prompts you want written send them my way :)  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

> _We fight, we get high holdin' on to love_   
_We came down 'cause there was nothing holdin' us_   
_Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are?_   
_Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart?_

Harry couldn't help as he closed his eyes, letting the tears slip that he had been holding back when he first played the song. Hearing the sadness in Niall's voice in the ballad broke the singer's heart- knowing he was the reason behind the heart break. Biting back a sob, he threw his phone across the room not caring as he heard it hit the wall scattering into thousands of pieces. Just like his heart. There came a pounding on the door and Harry put his head into his knees, and ignored his manger's questions of what was happening. "Leave me alone- I'm fine." Harry called out. HIs manger ignored him and tried to open the door. 

"Harry open the door!" 

The singer shook his head even though his manger couldn't see it. "Please-please give me an hour." There was brief moment Harry thought his manger would ignore him and get security to burst into his room. 

After a moment, Harry could hear an exasperated sigh as his manger reluctantly agreed to one hour before he stalked away from the door.

Wiping his eyes, Harry stood up and walked over to the computer- he sat down and replayed Niall's music video- letting him think back on memories with Niall. 

* * *

_Are you all dressed up but with nowhere to go?_   
_Are your tears falling down when the lights are low?_   
_Another Friday night tryna put on a show_   
_Do you hate the weekend 'cause nobody's callin'?_   
_I've still got so much love hidden beneath this skin_   
_So, darlin'_

**_"Haz! I was just calling you to let you know I found the perfect outfit for our date tonight- it took me ages but I found something that I think you will love!" An exicted Irish voice said right away as Harry answered the FaceTime call from his long-term boyfriend. Harry smiled a sad smile as Niall continued to ramble on._ **

**_"Babe" Harry started before Niall cut him off, excitement in his eyes._ **

**_"I just can't believe I finally get to see you after months of tour an-" But Niall stopped off after Harry said babe again gaining his attention._ **

**_"About that..." Harry trailed off, wishing he didn't have to disappoint his boyfriend. "I'm going to have reschedule our date- I have to host with James Corden and there's no way my management's going to let me cancel."_ **

**_For a moment Harry was afraid Niall wasn't going to answer him as the Irishman lowered his head away from the camera. "Ni-"_ **

**_"So you'd rather cancel on the one date that should really matter?" Straight to the point._ **

**_"Ni-"_ **

**_Niall raised his head, tears falling. "N-No Haz, don't fucking Ni me. I get that we are both busy. I knew that before we decided to date. And I knew that once both went solo that shit would be crazy. B-but this isn't the first time you've cancelled on me. Am I really not that important to you anymore?"_ **

**_Harry opened his mouth to say something when Niall cut him off again. "Do you even remember why this date was so important Harry?" No nickname- just Harry._ **

**_"I-"_ **

**_Niall barked out a laugh. "You fucking don't remember do you Harry? It's our four year anniversary Harry. When you cancelled on our third anniversary I understood . Even when you cancelled on my birthday, I knew that at least we would have this night- because you fucking promised me. You promised me that you would make it up to me. And I believed you. But I guess I was fucking wrong-"_ **

**_"Ni-"_ **

**_"But it's okay, I'm use to it. You don't have to worry about it anymore Harry. I hope you have a good time with Corden tonight. Goodbye." Before Harry could even say anything, Niall hung up._ **

**_"Fuck!"_ **

_Put a little love on me  
Put a little love on me  
When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancin'  
I look around as my heart is collapsin'  
'Cause you're the only one I need  
To put a little love on me  
_

**_"You can't do this Ni!" Harry screamed into the phone three nights later. There was a pause on the other side and Harry was afraid Niall had hung up before he heard a shallow laugh._ **

**_"What do you mean I can't do it Harry? That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm saving both of us the pain and heartache. It- this has to end Harry."_ **

**_The younger man swallowed back the tears. "We can't just throw everything away Ni. After everything you're just going to throw it away?"_ **

**_Again another laugh. "Sure blame it all on me. I'm the one throwing everything away. I'm the one that has cancelled dates and plans. I'm the one that was stood up by my own boyfriend. I'm the one who's giving all this love only to get none in return. How can- how can you say I'm throwing this away Harry! I can't keep this pretense that you still love me."_ **

**_"But I do Niall! I do still love you."_ **

_**There was silence on the other end before Niall spoke again. "If you really love me Harry you will let me go. For the sake of both o-of us. Please just let me go. I can't do this anymore. I can't take this heartbreak anymore knowing I will never be enough for you, please just let me go."** _

**_So he did._ **

* * *

_We wrote and we wrote  
'Til there were no more words  
We laughed and we cried  
Until we saw our worst  
Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are?  
Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart?_

That night had been months ago and Harry still couldn't believe that it was all over. He knew he had hurt his ex beyond repair hearing this song broke Harry further. He knew he had fucked his happy ending with Niall and didn't know if he could even fix it. After Niall had ended it with him, Harry had sent him texts and calls begging for forgiveness, a chance to fix it. However, Niall must have blocked his number. He had sent him gift baskets with notes and cards, only for them to be sent back to him. 

When none of that worked, Harry tried to forget him. He slept with men and with women. However, none of them filled the emptiness that was in Harry's heart and often as he fucked them, Harry pretended that it was Niall who was in his arms. After calling several of them Niall's name in the middle of sex, Harry gave up. He couldn't sleep with anyone else that wasn't Niall. 

_Are you all dressed up but with nowhere to go?  
Are your tears falling down when the lights are low?  
Another Friday night tryna put on a show  
Do you hate the weekend 'cause nobody's callin'?  
I've still got so much love hidden beneath this skin  
Will someone_

When his manger came back, Harry had gotten dressed and cleaned up his broken phone. He looked at his manger as he handed him the broken phone. "I need you to get me a new phone and to cancel my next couple of scredules." 

His manger looked shocked. "Harry I can't-"

Harry cut him off with a glare. "You can and you will. I also want you to find out Niall Horan's new phone number." 

"Harry-"

"Don't fucking Harry me. I lost the most important person in my life. And I intend to get him back so kindly do what I ask before I fire your ask." 

The manger stood shocked. "I-"  


Harry gave him a bitter smile. "Now please." 

His manger nodded and quickly ran off. 

_Put a little love on me, eh  
Put a little love on me  
When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancin'  
I look around as my heart is collapsin'  
'Cause you're the only one I need  
To put a little love on me_

_Last night I lay awake  
Stuck on the things we say  
And when I close my eyes, the first thing I hear you say is-_

_Put a little love on me, eh  
Put a little love on me  
When the lights come up we're the only ones dancing  
I look around and you're standing there asking  
You say, you're the only one I need  
So put your love on me  
_

"I'm going to get you back Niall. Just you wait." 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Put a Little Love on Me  
> Artist: Niall Horan
> 
> *don't own song or characters. it is a fictional story. only thing was the story line.*
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if I should have a part 2.


End file.
